


Deep Dive

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [430]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: navigatorsnorth asked for: Penny and Parker and the problem with scuba divers





	

The problem, Parker reflected as he tried to pretend he wasn’t loitering suspiciously at the head of the path into the shrubbery, was because of diving.

Most of Parker’s sea-going adventures had taken place firmly _on_  the salty deep, but Parker had met enough divers to know they were, to an individual, absolutely insane in a way that took the most rational person along for the ride.

Divers liked shenanigans.  It probably came from willingly stepping into the ocean with a tank and a hose and a hope and a prayer.

Parker smiled politely at a pair of passing guests, and tried to look completely not suspicious.  He suspected he hadn’t succeeded.

Probably three minutes for them to mention it to someone who cared.  Another two for his position to be compromised – the security here was abominable, hence Parker’s close presence to her Ladyship, for all that it made any difference.

So at best, five minutes before Parker had to walk into the shrubbery and discover without doubt exactly _what_  kind of shenanigans Master Gordon was convincing his charge to get into.

Parker was young once, and on top of that, Master Gordon was inventive.  So far, only plausible deniability had saved Parker from when His Lordship had made his inquiries, but if he saw, and the old man asked, then Parker was honour bound to tell the truth.

At four minutes and twelve seconds, Parker heard the sound of heels of gravel, the murmur of laughter.  Even in the low light, her Ladyship’s cheeks were flushed.  Parker tried not to look too closely at Master Gordon’s face.

The other thing Parker remembered about divers, was they were very good at holding their breath.

“Home, m’lady?”

Penelope’s hand squeezed Gordon’s.  “Home, Parker.”


End file.
